high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir
Fenrir is a member of the Vali Team previously affiliated with Khaos Brigade. He is a wolf that possesses giant fangs that can kill a God, Satan, and even a legendary Dragon. He is the first son of Loki and Angrboða in Norse mythology, and the older brother of Midgardsormr. Appearance Fenrir has the appearance of a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at about 10 meters tall. In Volume 11, his size has drastically decreased. In the anime, Fenrir's fur was a greyish blue and he had two big yellow horns coming out of his shoulders. Personality Following his first appearance, Fenrir has been shown to be extremely loyal to his father and creator, Loki. After being subjugated, Fenrir has shown attachment towards Le Fay Pendragon. In the short-story "Wolf's Emblem", he was the narrative voice and it was shown that he possessed self-awareness and human-like intelligence, though his way of thought was different than a normal human's. He also has his own view of hierarchy within the Vali Team, in which he ranks Kuroka and Bikou at the bottom. Despite being known as the God Devouring Wolf, the only Norse God he fears is Víðarr. History Fenrir is the first child of Loki and the Giantess Angrboða, and the elder brother of the Dragon King, Midgardsormr (the Midgard Serpent). Fenrir is considered to be one of the most dangerous beasts created by Loki, having power that rivals the Two Heavenly Dragons, and is nicknamed the God-Devouring Wolf (神喰狼 Kamijiki Ōkami). At one point, he mated with a Giantess who was transformed into a wolf by his father and had 2 sons: Sköll (スコル Sukoru) and Hati Hróðvitnisson (ハティ Hati). Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Fenrir first appeared in Volume 7 alongside his father, the evil Norse God, Loki, who was trying to kill Odin. During the final battle against the Gremory and Vali Teams, Fenrir was temporarily captured using the Gleipnir but was able to escape with the help of one of his sons. He then attacks Vali using his teeth to bite through Vali's Scale Mail and pierced through Vali's body with his claws, before heading to attack Tannin, whom he easily defeats. Fenrir was then sent to a different location along with Vali by Kuroka, as Fenrir was defeated by Vali in his Juggernaut Drive before being subjugated by Arthur's Excalibur Ruler. Fenrir reappears in Volume 11, accompanying Le Fay and Kuroka as one of Ophis's bodyguards. During Cao Cao's attack, Fenrir switched positions with Vali through a magic circle set up by Le Fay and Kuroka. At the beginning of Volume 12, Fenrir is seen along with the rest of the Vali Team hiding in the Gremory Palace. He is later seen attacking the Grim Reapers under Hades along with his fellow teammates. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, Fenrir appears alongside Vali, Bikou, and Arthur, in Romania meeting up with Azazel who was in Romania as well. In Volume 16, Fenrir, along with Bikou and Arthur, battled with the possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, and the magicians from Hexennacht. In Volume 20, Fenrir was with the other members of Vali Team that were on a mission to find the location of the stolen City that Qlippoth are using as their based of operation, when the rest of D×D got word of their intel, they later joined the fight against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, days after Trihexa was unleashed upon the world, Fenrir and the rest of Vali Team were sent off to the Northern Europe region to counter attack Qlippoth's army led by Aži Dahāka with one of the imperial beasts body under its control. At the conclusion of the war, many of the mythology leaders manage to seal Trihexa into the Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves, Azazel tells the members of Vali Team to look after Vali in his absence before he's sealed. In Volume 22, Fenrir and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents. When taunted and slapped on the head by Bikou to dive into the sea and catch some fish, annoyed by Bikou, Fenrir bites him. Powers & Abilities God-Killing Fangs: Fenrir's strongest attribute are his immensely powerful fangs that are said to be able to kill even the most powerful beings, including Gods. Claws: Fenrir's claws have proven to be extremely powerful as well, being able to pierce through the Scale Mail armor with ease. Immense Speed: Fenrir is able to move at god-like speeds, making him extremely dangerous when attacking with his fangs and claws. Immense Durability: Fenrir is extremely durable, able to fully take on all the attacks of the Gremory Team and Vali with his Juggernaut Drive with minimal scratch to his body. Trivia *Fenrir was among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World" before losing his powers.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Afterword References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asgard Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:Mythological Figures Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist